Comes To This
Hello! Here we are with YET ANOTHER fanfiction by Kera and Lugia! April 7th, 2011 Last night, Kera and I were doing this totally epical Roleplay! I won't tell you what it's about, Tee hee!~ But please do enjoy! Characters Luna the Cleffa Yin the Zorua Damian the Sableye Peridot the Sableye Dusknoir Treasure Town Residents Grovyle Celebi Heart the Zuruzukin Dew the Zorua And Many More~ Prolouge - Written Evidence Luna, June 28th, 2010 Hm.... What to say.... Oh yes! Dear Journal, lots of things have been going on lately. Another Time Gear was stolen! On the plus side, famous explorer Dusknoir has come to the guild! I wonder how Yin's doing... She recently recovered from a bad flu spell, with the help of Heart's medicinal knowledge. And whenever Dusknoir's nearby, I can tell she stiffens slightly and her fur bristles a tiny bit. Being a Zorua, I guess she can tell things about people others couldn't at a first glance. And also, in a week, it'll be our anniversary of not only making up Team Tao, but coming to the PMD world. Well, it's getting late. I better go off to sleep. Odd thing is, Yin hasn't come back from her usual evening walk yet. Something must be on her mind. Well, good day. ~ Luna '' Yin, June 30th, 2010 ''Hmm... Hello. It's me. I can tell Luna's a bit worried about me, but right now, I'm too tense to ease her or anything. A couple of nights ago, I took a longer route than I usually do on my walks. About midway, I heard something and darted into some bushes. I saw that it was Dusknoir. I quietly waited for him to pass, then went back the way I came so I could get to the Guild. I don't know why, but whenever we're in the same area, I feel as if the teperature dropped a few degrees. And it's not just because he's a ghost type. I think I sense something that can be very unsettling if we find out what it is. The guold's also planning to stop Grovyle. Team Tao's anniversary is in five days, but don't think we should make such a big deal about it. And I don't think we should mention anything about us being humans around Dusknoir.... Well, goodnight. ~ Yin Chapter One: To The Future Time: July 4, 2010 "And I'd like to thank the guild for being so helpful in the search for Grovyle." Dusknoir was saying. There was a small crowd assembled in Treasure Town square. Beside Dusknoir was Grovyle, who had been stealing Time Gears from various places, tied in rope. Luna looked over to her partner Yin. "Sure am glad he got caught." She said under her breath, so only Yin and herself would hear. Yin simply nodded. Luna turned back to the front just as Dusknoir explained he was from the future, along with Grovyle. There were some whispers and such till Dusknoir called for silence. Soon, Dusknoir dismissed everyone. Yin and Luna were about to follow when Dusknoir called them over. "Yes, sir Dusknoir?" Lun asked. Yin looked puzzled by his unexpected asking to speak with them. Dusknoir looked at the dimensional hole behind him. "There is no easy way to say this, but... You mst come with me." With tis, he grabbed Luna and shoved her toward the dimensional hole. "Aiiyeeh!" she shrieked. "Yin, help me! HELP MEE!!" And she disappeared into the hole. Dusknoir turned to Yin. "Your turn," he sang, and started to make his way to her. Yin dodged to the left and used Double Team to create another of her. They both fired a Shadow Ball each at Dusknoir. Dusknoir easily dodged and sent a double Shadow Ball at the Yins. One disappeared and the other was thrown back. Dusknoir quickly grabbed her up, and headed for the hole. "Lemme go!" Yin tried to break from his grip. His grip was like iron. He dragged Yin to the hole, and threw her in, before jumping in himself. Time: ''??? ?, ????'' "Hmmm...?" Luna blinked her eyes. It was totally dark, and the ground underneath her was hard. "Yin?" She called. Yin's voice answered a few feet away. "Yeah? Luna? Is that you?" A slightly gruff voice called from somewhere else. "We're caved in. Damn." Both Yin and Luna froze. "Who was that?" Luna asked slowly. "Grovyle. It's Grovyle." The voice answered. Luna opened her mouth as if about to scream, but she felt Yin's paw over it. "Don't worry, I won't attack you." Grovyle muttered, still looking at the wall of rocks. "How can we trust that?" Luna said, pushing Yin's paw away. "I would have already." Grovyle grunted simply. "....Good point." Luna wavered, getting up along with Yin. Grovyle looked around. "Well, we're blocked from the behind..." Luna piped in. "Maybe if we continue forward, then it'll open out back there." "That's... Not a bad idea," grovyle said. They soon made their way to the other end, where a large pile of rocks was piled, leading to a stream of light. "I'll go see if it's okay." Yin said, already starting to ascend it. She soon got to the top, and was about to say something when a look of fear fell upon her face. Luna tilted her head quizzically. "Yin? Yin!!" She began to scale the rocks. Grovyle darted up as well. "Yin, what's wrong?!" Luna shrieked. Yin turned to scrabble downwards, when a purple clawed hands grabbed her by the tail, jerking her out the hole. Before she was jerked out the hole, she managed to squeak out, "Damian!" before she disappeared. Luna shrieked angrily and sclaed the rocks faster than Grovyle, who was averagely faster than her. Outside, Damian was holding Yin by the neck. "Let her go!" Luna shouted, charging out of the hole. Damian smiled. "Nice to see you, sweetheart," he said in a Russian accent. "But I have no intention of returning this lovely girl." He stroked Yin's head. much to her annoyance. Luna bolted twoards him, expelling all her anger in a single roar. Damian just chuckled and stepped backwards. He sank into his shadow. Luna screamed again, and threw a rather large tantrum. Tears streamed from her eyes as she screamed, "I'm going to kill you!" Damian soon reappeared in a chamber. Yin struggled and bit Damian until he dropped her. "Thank you, Damian," said a deep voice. "But I thought I said to get them both." "Sorry sir. One was all I could manage." damian said. "Well, go get the other!" The voice boomed. Damian timidly disappeared. Yin looked around. "Who's there?" Thoguh she really didn't want to know the answer. Dusknoir appeared from the shadows, and Yin's fur bristled. "You." "Yes." Dusknoir mused, meeting Yin's hard glare. Yin quickly turned so she wouldn't face him and said nothing. "Don't be like that, Yin, dear," Dusknoir said soothingly. "Don't be angry before your coronation..." Yin's head whipped toward him. "My what?!" But he was gone, and some sort of yellow powder was floating down upon her. Soon, Yin was in a deep sleep. With Luna and Grovyle, they were making their way through a bumpy path, filled with holes and cracks. "This is just lovely," Luna grumbled. "First, I'm taken to the future. Then, my partner and best friend is kidnapped! I hate my life!" Category:Lugia And Kera Fanfics Category:Fanfictions